David Trueheart
David Trueheart is the Red Neo Zeo Ranger, leader of the Neo Zeo Rangers, and the older brother of Tommy Oliver. Biography At some point in early childhood, David lost his parents in a car accident, and was adopted by Sam Trueheart. They lived on the reservation outside Angel Grove for his entire life, and David learned horseback riding, martial arts, and even surfing. He was also entrusted with half of a magical arrowhead, and told that his brother possessed the other half. He began searching for his brother in 1996, nearly falling off a cliff but for the timely intervention of Tommy Oliver, who had the other half of the arrowhead. Shortly after their reunion, David was captured by Cogs and trapped in a cave outside the reservation, Mondo taking the arrowhead. The cave's wall paintings began coming to life, and David escaped by grabbing one as it teleported out. He then discovered that Tommy was also the Red Ranger, and warned him that if the arrowhead was combined with a stone in the forest, Mondo would be able to create monsters that even the Rangers couldn't defeat. Tommy retrieved the arrowhead, which broke in half again. Around this time he became friends with Lidian Byron. In 1999, David received an unexpected call from Alpha 5--the Zeo Crystal had reactivated, monsters were on the way, and he needed new Rangers. David accepted the position of Red Ranger, and singlehandedly fought off a Windjammer attack. Afterwards, he and Alpha 5 discussed what had happened, and settled on three more members for the team. They were teleported in, and the two explained the situation to them. Lidian, Violet and Casey accepted, and David soon led them in battle against a Jewel Golem squad. His next plan was to mount a rescue for those civilians the Windjammers had carried off in their first attack, but before the team could even try, more monsters attacked the mountain holding their Zord hangar. The Rangers attacked, and becoming separated from the others, David accidentally learned that they were attacking a diversion. With the help of Alpha and his teammates, he overpowered the monsters and questioned them, finding out that Taurus was planting portals all over Angel Grove to capture more people. By this time he'd already lost Casey to one such portal, and he and Violet argued over who should go rescue her. He sent Lidian, taking Violet to help deal with the other portals. With spring break beginning, Tommy returned to Angel Grove to visit (and see how things were going for the new team). However, he was intercepted by the Zodiac Emperors' forces, and David and his teammates took to their Zords in an attempt to get him back. They succeeded, and Tommy told them they were doing well. David officially introduced him later, though the other Rangers' excitement at meeting a veteran made him a little cold. Later, four brand-new Zeo Rangers appeared from nowhere to intervene on Lidian's behalf in a fight. They identified themselves as the long-lost siblings of all of the Rangers, and David accepted it--as he told the others, he'd already had one similar discovery, and weirder things had already happened to them. When the discussion turned to where the newcomers would stay, David volunteered Lidian's house, to the Green Ranger's dismay. As he told Lidian, it was the only place big enough for all of them, and even if they weren't related, they were still fellow Rangers and allies. Reluctantly, Lidian agreed. That night, Lidian contacted him, telling him something about "no more secrets" before being cut off. Collecting the rest of the team, David went to investigate, and discovered a monster, one of the sibling Rangers, and two Lidians, one of which was dead. In an attempt to prove his identity, the living Lidian revealed that he was an Edenoite, and that David had rescued him and his brother from a crashed spaceship. David confirmed it, and agreed to his request to be scanned. The four duplicates attacked, but were defeated. Afterwards, when asked by Violet, David said he hadn't revealed Lidian's secret because he hadn't wanted it, and until now it hadn't been relevant to the mission. He was glad that his friend had finally revealed it, though. Later, the Phantom Ranger was bringing in a new batch of technology for them, and the Rangers headed into space to meet him on the way. They soon got into a fight with Windjammer ships, during which David's Super ZeoZord was damaged. He didn't want to leave the fight, but Alpha suggested he hang back until his systems had recovered enough on their own. It worked, and they got through safely. As they unloaded the ship, the Rangers discovered that the Phantom Ranger had a passenger--Scorpina, now a human calling herself Sabrina. David was suspicious, and warned her not to cause any trouble, but agreed to leave her alone unless she did. During their battle with Praziolite, David left his Zord to bring the Pink Zeo Subcrystal to the monster's core, where it absorbed the creature's power and repaired itself. However, a thief managed to snatch the Crystal away and flee before David could stop him. He and the others pursued, only to get intercepted by Windjammers. In the ensuing fight, David ignored Tommy and Alpha 5's warning that his atmosphere had been compromised, even after he started feeling the effects of what turned out to be an airborn plague created by Cancer. By the time he acquiesced he was too weak to actually withdraw himself, and had to be towed away. In order to keep the plague from spreading, Davd, Violet and Lidian remained on the Moon, Lidian guarding hte other two since, as an Edenoite, he was unaffected. After over sixteen hours of searching for a cure, David ordered the others to go rest. With nothing else to do, he and Violet talked. She finally got him to admit that he was trying to get out of Tommy's shadow, and reassured him that she knew what he felt like, having a genius for a little sister. He promised to try to be less of a loner. At that point, someone appeared in Super ZeoZord I, fleeing from the Windjammers with the antidote. It turned out to be Sabrina, to the Rangers' surprise. David didn't quite trust her, but as he told Tommy, he did trust the Zeo Crystal's judgement. Tommy had to go back to school, and David headed through town with him for some quality time at last. On the way back, Emperor Leo himself attacked a museum. Being the closest one there, David attacked first. Impressed with his ability, Leo offered him a chance to join him, which David turned down emphatically. When they finally did fight, Leo gave him a severe beating, leaving him alive to "think about the offer." Thanks to these injuries, David missed the beginning of Leo's next attack. However, after the Emperor entered the Power Chamber, he joined in. Leo contradicted his claim that Violet and Sabrina were as good opponents as him, stating that red is always better. David lost, and rejected Leo's final offer, but the Emperor decided to finish him off by throwing him aside. This gave the other Rangers time to teleport a heap of debris onto Leo, stopping him. Violet quietly thanked him for coming. Going against habit, David went into Angel Grove to try to bond with his teammates. The only one he found initially was Lidian. Upon hearing that the Wildman girls hadn't appeared for a study date, he suggested they might be with the film crew in town, and they headed to check it out. Sure enough, both sisters were actually working with the production crew. Lidian became suspicious, particularly when he saw that they both seemed interested in one of the film's stars, Brett Slater. David didn't agree, but investigated anyway. Lidian's hunch turned out to be right, and he, David and Ezra went after the pack of enchanted girls. Brett used them to attack the Rangers, until the Windjammers got close enough to start picking them up. David was the first to engage them in Zord mode, driving them off with the help of his teammates before anyone could get captured. When faced with Libra trying to kidnap a couple of boys for cheating, he successfully argued that being pressed into military service was both disproportionate, and wouldn't serve her cause well since they were just kids. She consented and left the teens in the Rangers' custody. The other Rangers got into a discussion of the moral of the sitaution, which David didn't seem to understand. Halloween came around, and though David didn't normally celebrate it, he went to the party the Wildman girls threw at Lidian's house, as James Bond. There, he ran into a woman who used Black Lily code. He ended up fighting two ghostly versions of Cark and Spinhead. He was able to argue them into realizing that he'd been right to kill them. Libra's spell forced them to dissipate. The woman turned out to be the Scarab Rider, a hero from Edenoi who was after Ezra for unknown reasons. David advised his teammates to try to talk her out of it while shielding Ezra. He was able to find her, and learned that she wanted to avenge her dead son. Having indirectly learned how the Rangers had tracked her, the Scarab Rider left. She eventually found Ezra, but by the time the other Rangers had arrived, she had stabbed Lidian. David disarmed her. The group teleported back to the Power Chamber. Initially David rejected her offer to help treat Lidian, until she admitted that he was the son she'd been trying to avenge. He and his teammates attacked Ophiuchus en masse when the monster appeared on Earth, until he essentially asked to duel Zeo Blue alone. David admitted that he might be a distraction, and left with the others to make sure. He later returned to attack from the rear, preventing Ophiuchus from getting the upper hand. This battle, like the last one, was interrupted by the Zodiac Emperors teleporting Ophiuchus away. When Sabrina went AWOL, David and the others pursued her, but the arrival of the Stingwingers and the Galaxy Rangers prevented them from catching her. David, realizing that she had a point about uniting to defeat the Zodiac Emperors, ordered everyone but Tayisa to help him attack the Equinox. The attack didn't last long, but it was quickly replaced by the Zodiac Emperors and Galaxy Rangers coming out to fight in person. The other team had been convinced that the Zeo Rangers were the evil ones. David took a beating from Taurus, but fortunately Galaxy Red realized the truth at the last second and intervened. The two teams united to take Taurus down permanently. David, finding Violet and Ophiuchus dueling inside a force field, sent Casey to brainstorm a way through with Alpha. Their mentor didn't have a plan, but fortunately Sabrina did, and it worked. In the middle of the night, David was awoken by a monster sneaking into his house and leaving a bomb. He'd managed to throw it out the window before it exploded, but the blast still damaged the house and injured him. Sabrina arrived and brought him to the hospital. When he woke up, Sam reluctantly told him about the attacks on the rest of his team. Casey was also hospitalized and Violet dead. David blamed himself despite his adoptive father's assurances to the contrary. He participated in the Rangers' defense of the hospital against Sagittarius, albeit unable to morph. He used Sabrina's Zeo Laser Pistol. He and his father stayed in a hotel while their house was being fixed. There David witnessed the beginning of Monstele's attack and started getting ready to help, despite the fact that he was still healing and in pain. Sam argued him into a slightly different tactic: going to Casey for something to help him. She and Alpha 5 finished up the project the robot had been working on and David confronted the monster. The device, a new Battlizer, destroyed Monstele, and David took out the mausoleum he'd trapped the others inside. On New Year's Eve, David--like his teammates--was kidnapped by Nevernight, and dumped into a room of water clocks. There he was confronted by the monster, which he tried to attack, without success. He likely would have drowned if Lidian hadn't found his way inside, and the dimension had started to collapse, reuniting them with Casey and Sabrina. The Pink Ranger got the idea of using Nevernight's Zodiac Emperor-created powers to find a way out, and David told her to do it. The plan worked and the four escaped back into the desert, where he and Lidian had planned to watch the New Year's fireworks. The Rangers were next summoned to the Power Chamber, where Alpha 5 revealed that the Zodiac Emperors had sent down a human using Violet's Zeonizers. David was the first to attack her, willing to take the powers back if it was the last thing he did. They fought and were pretty equally matched, until she managed to overpower him. Casey intervened, followed shortly by the rest of the team, who held the Blue Ranger down while David took off her helmet. It turned out that the Blue Ranger was Violet herself--or an exact duplicate of her. The Rangers' shock allowed her to escape. This resulted in a loud argument back at the Power Chamber, which David tried and failed to shut down. Alpha 5 was more successful, sending everyone to prepare for their next move. David asked him about previous evil spells used on Rangers, which Alpha was only too happy to talk to him about. During Violet and her mother's funeral the next day, the Blue Ranger returned, and David, Sabrina and Tayisa fought her together. They almost won thanks to a mysterious song briefly enchanting the Blue Ranger, but she was teleported out before they could take her. Personality David is a quiet loner who always strives to be the best, and has a slight inferiority complex when it comes to his brother. He is very secretive and rarely talks, but when he does he's businesslike and to the point. Arsenal *Zeonizers *Communicator Watch *Zeo Power Sword *Zeo Laser Pistol **Zeo Laser Blade *Zeozord V *Super Zeozord V Appearance David is possibly of Native American heritage. He has long brown hair, usually worn pulled away from the face, a tan and dark eyes. Trivia *David was originally intended to be the Red Rumor Legion Ranger, but it was decided to use him instead of the existing Red New Zeo Ranger, David Maddox. *David’s birthday is October 14 (like his actor, Eric Frank), making him a Libra. Category:Power Rangers: Neo Zeo Category:Red Rangers Category:Male Category:Humans